User blog:Softest Boi/I beg you don't read this.
It was a warm and sunny day. All of the baby tailed beasts were playing with eachother, and at this stage in their lives, they were still very small. There was one tailed beast that was always left out, and that was Isobu - the three tailed turtle. The other tailed beasts always made fun of him for his appearance, calling him "ugly". Isobu always felt sad and lonely because of this. He knew that their master - the Sage of Six Paths liked them all, but he wasn't with them that much. Isobu didn't know what it felt like to have someone close to him. He couldn't help how he looked. He felt as if he was going to be lonely for the rest of his life - eternity in other words, as the tailed beasts are immortal. Today would be a different day for young Isobu. Their master, the Sage showed up, as he was able to spare some time and watch the tailed beasts while they played. "Yay, it's our master!", little Kurama shouted. The young tailed beasts happily scurried over to their master, all aside from Isobu. He loved his master, but with how upset he was feeling, he couldn't feel excited for anything. "Are you gonna spend some time with us?", asked a happy little Shukaku. "Why, yes, I indeed will spend time with you, my younglings.", replied the Sage, chuckling to himself. As the young tailed beasts played with their master, young Isobu was at a distance, looking sad and lonely. His master noticed him, and he told the other tailed beasts to wait just a moment. They continued playing as he walked over to Isobu. "Hello, Isobu, aren't you playing with your friends?", asked his master. Isobu couldn't handle it anymore. He broke down crying, and at that moment, his master picked him up, and held him close. He knew something was definitely upsetting the young beast. "Aww, Isobu, what's wrong? Don't cry, don't cry, there there.", the Sage said as he gently rocked the young beast in his arms. Isobu felt a little happier, but he was still crying his little eyes out. "None of the other beasts like me, old man sage. They say I'm ugly.", said young Isobu, through pouts of crying. The Sage always made him feel safe and happy. "I'm sorry, Isobu. I guess out nine playful young beasts, there might be one that's always left out. I'll try and make everything better for you, Isobu. Let's come on try and make some friends for you.", said the Sage, making Isobu very happy. The Sage carried Isobu in his arms over to the other young tailed beasts. "Hello, master!", little Matatabi, the two tailed cat greeted her master. "Hello, Matatabi.", replied her master. He knelt down to her, with Isobu still cradled in his arms. "So, Matatabi, out of all the tailed beasts, which ones do you consider your friends?", asked her master. Matatabi pondered for a second. "All of them, even Isobu, but he's so... awkward...", answered Matatabi. "See, Isobu, you do have friends, but what about Isobu do you find awkward, Matatabi?", asked the Sage. "He's awkward at playing games. He doesn't have feet, so he can't walk properly, making him bad at games. He's also a little clumsy in general. He might not be so cute, but neither is Chōmei or Gyūki. I'm sorry if we were ever mean to you, Isobu.", Matatabi sadly exclaimed. Isobu suddenly felt very happy. So he the other tailed beasts did like him. He knew Matatabi wasn't lying, as she sounded very serious and sympathetic. Isobu was still cradled in his masters arms, and he didn't want to leave them. The two then walked over to Kurama, the nine-tailed Fox. "Oh, hi, old man sage!", Kurama happily greeted his master. "Hello, little Kurama.", the Sage replied. "So, Kurama, out of the tailed beasts, which ones are your friends?", asked his master. "I'm friends with all of them, even Isobu, but like Matatabi said, he's kinda weird and hard to play with. He does look a bit ugly too,", replied Kurama, in a serious and shrill tone. "Ah, but other than that, you do like him, right? Plus I don't think he's ugly.", his master replied. "Yeah, I guess I do like him. I'm sorry for being so mean to you, Isobu.", Kurama replied, in a sympathetic tone. "Aww, I forgive you, Kurama!", Isobu replied, in a joyful tone, to which Kurama happily nodded to. "Wow, old man sage! I never knew the other tailed beasts liked me!", Isobu said in a happy and joyful tone. He was still snuggled deep into the Sage's arms. He didn't want to leave them. He had also grew rather tired. Perhaps the Sage's arms were just cosy. "Well, Isobu, you thought wrong. The other tailed beasts do you like you. Eventually, you'll become very close to them.", said his master, keeping the tired young tailed beast warm in his arms. A few minutes passed, and the young tailed beast soon fell asleep in his masters arms. "Have a good rest, young Isobu. Your heart has been aching for quite a while. I'll keep you safe right here in my arms, now sleep peacefully.", his master gently said to the sleeping Isobu. He also gave Isobu a light kiss on the cheek, as a sign of endearment. He loved all of the tailed beasts, though young Isobu was the one who he needed to keep an eye on now. He was such a warm little soul. Category:Blog posts